Losing Hermione
by Phire Phoenix
Summary: -Complete- In the final battle against the Dark Lord, Hermione risks her own life to save Harry and Ron, and sustains magical injuries. As life slips away from her, she takes down the walls of defence erected around her self, please Read and Review, CC ap
1. For Whom the Spells Toll

Introduction: Hermione risks her life to save Harry and Ron during the final battle against Voldemort, but is grievously hurt. As life slips away from her, she reveals what she has felt awkward to say all these years.  
  
Things you should know: This is set in their seventh and final year. All of them are seventeen. That is why Harry and the others will be able to fight this well. And if it seems overdone, remember, the battle isn't the most important thing. This is my first HP drama story, heck, it's my first drama altogether, so please don't flame me!  
  
Plans for the future: This fic will probably be two or three chapters. No more than that. Though the chapters are probably going to be a bit longer than my other stories.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Losing Hermione  
  
By Phire Phoenix  
  
Chapter One  
  
For Whom The Spells Toll  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione screamed out in pain as the curse hit her. Collapsing on the ground, she clutched her chest in a feeble attempt to stop the hurting. For the first time, she truly understood why the Cruciatus was Unforgivable. It left the victim crippled, scarred and traumatized for life. Moody, or rather, Crouch, had been wrong. The Imperius and the Cruciatus curses were a lot worse than Avada Kedavra could ever be. As the thousands of invisible knives continued to plunge into her body, she said a prayer, what she believed to be her last. "Oh God." She thought desperately, trying not to give the Death Eater hanging over her, cackling, the satisfactions of hearing her scream again. "Let me at least say goodbye to my friends. Please."  
  
Miraculously, it stopped. The pain, the stabbing, the whipping, it was all gone. She sat up, gasping for breath. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry hit the Death Eater who had placed the curse on her repeatedly. Though the Minion tried to defend himself, Harry had grown into a full- fledged and powerful wizard. Soon, he was lying at his feet. Hermione almost smiled, but Ron's cry of anguish brought her attention to the battle that was raging to her left. Harry sprang away, as Voldemort advanced on Professor McGonagall.  
  
She focused her attention on Ron, who was trying to defend and attack at the same time. Around them, the Hogwarts teachers and various magical creatures, including unicorns, giants, some werewolves and a small group of centaurs were battling alongside the three friends against the Dark Lord and his gigantic group of Death Eaters. Despite their efforts since their fourth year, Voldemort managed to assemble Dark Wizards from all around the world. As if the Death Eaters weren't enough, harder still to beat were the Dementors. Five or six snarling werewolves have surrounded two of them. Thank goodness it was full moon when Voldemort decided to launch his attach.  
  
With horror, Hermione recognized Lupin, who had a very grave looking cut on his shoulder and another across his muzzle. Sirius leapt over some fallen Death Eaters, transforming in mid-air, and joined his injured friend, barking instructions to the other werewolves.  
  
Ron cried again, more urgent this time, and Hermione, with a jolt of terror, that Dumbledore, who had been fighting with him, seemed to be in pain. He was kneeling on the ground, struggling to raise his wand, his beard dotted with bloodstains. Lucius Malfoy was advancing on him, with a smirk of triumph on his face. Hermione pulled herself together and hurried towards them, as fast as her wobbly legs would carry her.  
  
"Stupefy!!!" She yelled, the spell hitting Malfoy on the chest. He staggered, appearing barely affected, a look of fury replacing the smirk. "Foolish girl!" He snapped, and turned to her instead. The smirk returned. There was killing to be done. It didn't really matter whom. Hermione darted out of reach, hoping to lead him away from Dumbledore.  
  
"Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!" She shouted, but these spells barely grazed him. Instead of stopping him, they simply left a small cut, wherever they hit. Hermione panicked. He must have built up immunity to these spells. The smirk on his pale face, even whiter in the moonlight, widened. He raised his wand, and prepared to say the deadly words. "Avada Ked-"  
  
A figure jumped across, knocking him to the floor. The person halted, panting and looking at the Death Eater sprawled on the grass. Then it turned to her, making her yelp. It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What are you doing, you idiot?" Lucius yelled, but Draco held up a hand to silence him. "She's mine." The boy whispered. All hopes of him turning good, all hopes of him being on their side were dashed inside Hermione's mind as he, too, walked towards her with his wand outstretched. Hermione raised her own wand, about to shout a curse, when -  
  
Suddenly, Draco turned, catching his father, who'd been observing the scene with amusement, completely off guard. "Finite Incantatem!" and then "Stupefy!" He watched coolly as the limp form of his father slumped forward, unconscious. "You didn't think I would break the Imperius curse, did you?" He asked the motionless form of his father coldly. "And do get well soon." He added with mock concern. "So you can spend a lifetime in Azkaban!" He spared Hermione a soft, whispered apology before jumping off to the next battle, cackling. Hermione attempted a feeble retort concerning the credibility of the Azkaban guards after this battle, but thought better of it.  
  
She glanced around again. It seemed a close wager. A giant was down, and a werewolf (not Lupin, she noted with relief) was badly injured, but quite a few Death Eaters were out for the count as well. More help from the Ministry had arrived. Ten of them positioned themselves close to the remaining giants. At the signal of Arthur Weasley, the new minister, these magicians began chanting the Patronus spell. Hermione remembered, as she always did, Flitwick telling them last year about the powers of combined spells. The more wizards, the higher the strength. Some Dementors were already faling back.  
  
A sudden movement to her right caught her eye, and she whipped around just in time to deflect the curse shot at her by Wormtail. The once pathetic wreck of a wizard was now malevolent and rather confident of himself, but he didn't seem to have acquired much power through even Voldemort's teaching. Hermione raised her wand, but another distressed cry from Ron jerked her away from the traitor who resided with them for three years. Wormtail made to follow, but Sirius cut through, transforming in mid0air and keeling Wormtail over. A second later, the godfather was towering over the unworthy member of the Marauders, a satisfied sneer on his face.  
  
Hermione hurried to Ron's side, calling at Harry. Voldemort was temporarily distracted as Lupin tore away from his fellows and snapped at him, dancing about agilely.  
  
Harry whistled. A small group of young centaurs darted out of the forest, led by Harry's friend, Firenze. The latter had told Bane he would not interfere unless absolutely necessary: and now that Dumbledore had been hurt; the time had come. They galloped around the Death Eaters, carrying their bows and arrows. From deeper within the forest, Bane looked on with apparent indifference.  
  
Firenze swirled around in mid-gallop and broke away from the circle of centaurs, who were shooting arrows at the confused Dark Wizards. He leapt over a pile of heap of unconscious Death Eaters and landed next to Ron. Dobby was already wringing his hands, doing all he could, which wasn't much. But the house-elf was able to gently lift Dumbledore up and hand him to Firenze. He cantered to the castle, using the little magic he had to protect himself.  
  
Of new hope, Ron stood up straighter and started sending curses and blockers, fighting side by side with Harry. Hermione moved to help Draco, a deed that would not have crossed her mind mere minutes ago The ministry allowed only Death Eaters, such as Wormtal and Malfoy, and the Dark Lord himself to be killed, and that only in extreme cases. Arthur Weasley had taken much after Dumbledore, if not in power, then in moral, to no protest at all. Fudge had slipped into a trance when his parents, his children and his wife were killed a year ago. He was now in a state of delusion, not being able to tell the past from the future.  
  
Draco was fighting splendidly, pushing down his urge to kill. Even with Dumbledore gone, they were wonderfully organized. The centaurs, the enforcements from the Ministry, and the cloudless night, which gave the werewolves a free reign, filled their hearts with joy. The battle seemed to be turning, and for the better.  
  
As yet two other Death Eaters fell they started to relax. Malfoy had a laid- back smirk of triumph on his face, and was taunting his opponents instead of seizing every chance he had. Voldemort seemed exhausted, after warding off Lupin, who had proved to be very adept at dodging curses in his wolf form, and the few curses that the Dark Lord did send their way were very easy to evade. Although the remaining Death Eaters and Dementors were putting up a rigorous fight, there were more Dark Wizards down than there were on Harry's side.  
  
That's when they struck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you enjoyed that. That is one of the better stories I've written, although you're more than welcome to check out some of my other ones. In the meantime, I'm open to any suggestions, however cynical and any criticism, however aggravating, as long as they are constructive. I don't think I need to tell you that a flame is purely to build up the flamer's ego, as they think that they can destroy my confidence with one simple review. And I would also like to mention that I don't appreciate flames, although that is self-explanatory.  
  
Thank you for taking your time to read Losing Hermione, Chapter One. Check back in a couple of days, maybe a week, for Chapter Two: On The Segregation of the Queen.  
  
PS: For all of you who have read Laurie King's book, the Beekeeper's Apprentice, this is a disclaimer on the title. But it seemed like the most appropriate title for Chapter Two. In any case, I don't own On the Segregation Of The Queen, aka, the Beekeeper's Apprentice. 


	2. On the Segregation of the Queen

PP: Hey! I got three reviews!!! Thank you people! And thanks to Lady Russell Holmes, callas-and-ivy, and Chibi Dragon for NOT reviewing, so I can see how I would fare on my own! Thanks, pals!!! Go read their stories!!!  
  
YPP: You're such an idiot! Why would you ask them NOT to review? I mean, a review is a review, right?  
  
PP: Yeah, but wouldn't you feel dejected if ALL your reviews came from friends? I mean, it's sort of an 'obligation' to review their stories...  
  
YPP: A review is a review, right?  
  
PP: But I'd feel bad...  
  
YPP: A review is a review, right?  
  
PP: Oh shut up!  
  
YPP: *smirk*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Losing Hermione  
  
By Phire Phoenix  
  
Chapter Two  
  
On the Segregation of the Queen  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Recap: "That's when they struck"  
  
Out of the forbidden forest, screaming a war cry came fifty more Death Eaters, bringing their total up to 120. A cruel smile played on Voldemort's lips as he regained his 'lost' strength and called out, in a strong and cold voice, to charge. Even with the werewolves, Giants, Centaurs and the two Unicorns who'd agreed to help, their number was only 80. The wounded had not been counted, but there were twenty at the very least.  
  
Harry whirled around and looked for Hermione. He knew that those who fought on the Dark side had suffered casualties. Only about 90 were truly fit. But on their side, they had losses, too, and they were still overpowered. He would need the gift of friendship his mates gave him. Like Dumbledore had told him last year, his friends would stick it out with him, and that's truly the only reason he had allowed them to put themselves in danger.  
  
However, he barely had time to evade the next spell shooting his way. Knowing that time was crucial, he stood back to back with Ron, a determined grimace set on his face. Death Eaters advanced and fell, one by one, with a powerful Defence Against the Dark Arts curse. Harry tried to ignore the gashes that were tearing at his arm. He had assumed that curses would be less - physical. Apparently not. Ron was doing everything he could to block curses for both of them, and attack at the same time.  
  
As Harry jumped away from yet another curse, pushing Ron to one side to shield him, too, Avery leapt up and blocked their way. Harry, furious, stunned him with a spell more powerful than any Stupefy spell, but the curse they had been trying to dodge hit Ron full on.  
  
It was the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
Ron collapsed on the ground, screaming in pain. He writhed in agony, and all that Harry could do was to look on. He knew that he curse would only stop if the person commanding it stopped, or if that same person was killed. Standing up, he glared at the circle of Death Eaters, all looking at him with great pleasure. He did not notice that some were backing away, creating a gap. He did not notice the Dark Figure stepping forth to fill the gap. He did not notice that most of the remaining fighters ceased their spells. He only saw the satisfied smirk on one of the Death Eater's face.  
  
Raising his wand, he opened his mouth to utter a deadly curse.  
  
Hermione noticed all that Harry did not. With horror she realised that it was the Dark Lord who was standing behind Harry, wand raised. It didn't take her a long time to figure out what had happened. The reinforcements were to confuse them, so that Voldemort would have a free rein. Someone was to hurt Ron, blinding Harry from the truth, in a sense, and while Harry sought revenge, Voldemort would strike.  
  
She screamed, a loud shrill scream that drowned out Ron's sobbing. Harry did not hear her, but continued to mouth the words he was so itching to mutter. Avada -  
  
A green jet of light caught at the corner of Harry's eye. It had split into two streaks, each heading for Ron and himself respectively. He whipped around to see another one, a red light, deflect it. Time seemed to slow down as the Professors gasped and even the Death Eaters opened their mouths in surprise. The green streaks were spiralling around the red one, slowly fusing themselves together with it, until they turned yellow.  
  
The yellow streaks stopped shooting out. Instead, it started to glow fiercer as it retracted its course and returned to the wand that had sent it. A blocking spell mixed with Avada Kedavra, snaking its way back to a young magician's wand.  
  
The Death Eater who had been torturing Ron stopped in astonishment. Ron moaned and pushed himself up to see -  
  
Hermione was standing a few feet away from them, wand determinedly outstretched. A look of terror was plastered on her face was she watched the ray of yellow light come ever closer. She tugged at her wand, but somehow, she couldn't move, not at all. Professor McGonagall started to run towards her, wand raised, when it hit.  
  
No one had ever survived the Avada Kedavra curse. These nine words rang in Harry's ear as he watched the light penetrate her heart. It was different from when ... Cedric ... had died. It didn't seem painless. Hermione let out an ear-splitting yell, a final scream, before slumping to the ground. Nobody said anything in the eerie silence that followed. No sound was produced except for Ron's quiet sobbing. Harry had collapsed on the ground, next to his friend.  
  
Nobody moved, not even the Dementors. There was something holding them back, but it wasn't the ten Patronus circling around them. Voldemort seemed stunned that Hermione would risk her life for Harry and Ron. Hagrid had been correct. There wasn't enough human left in him. He didn't understand love, because he had never received any. He didn't understand Friendship, because nobody extended it to him. All he understood was power.  
  
Slowly some teachers pushed past the silent Death Eaters. Professor McGonagall kneeled beside Harry. Two teachers carried Hermione back to the castle. But when McGonagall put a comforting hand on Harry and Ron's shoulders, both of them slapped it away. Taken aback, McGonagall regarded the two boys who were slowly standing up, head still bowed. There was a sort of aura around them, a magical aura that they could almost see.  
  
They straightened, and their heads snapped up. Cold, furious eyes took in the circle of Dark Wizards and Teachers. They seemed to have lost their sense. Their hands were linked, and after a final shake, they started to move.  
  
The two boys moved with astounding speed, catching everyone off guard after that moment of inaction. Three Death Eaters had collapsed on the ground before they realised what hit them. McGonagall cried an order to assemble all the unconscious Dark Wizards and for a Giant to guard them. A whistling sound greeted them, announcing the arrival of Harry's Firebolt and Ron's Nimbus 2003. None of the adults had even realised that they had been summoned.  
  
Harry and Ron jumped on their brooms and tore in different directions. They no longer seemed themselves. It was as though the real Potter and Weasley were buried beneath layers of rage, unable to get out. A trail of green followed both of their flight paths, knocking many Dark Wizards down.  
  
The professors, with a cheer, started their counter attack.  
  
~*~  
  
The battle had been a fierce one. There were many men down on both sides. Ron was badly injured, as was McGonagall. They seemed to have come to a mutual agreement of temporary ceasefire. But neither Harry nor Voldemort would have any of it. The two groups watched as they advanced upon each other. Ron tried to make a sound, but nothing came out. He was trying to warn his friend, to protect him, like he and Hermione had sworn to Dumbledore to do. But Dumbledore was gone now, and Hermione, too.  
  
The two rivals, Mortal Enemies stood opposite one another. As if on cue, they cocked their heads curtly, not taking eyes off one another. Harry stepped back and assumed the duelling position, noting with anger that Voldemort seemed rather amused. He didn't care whether he died in this battle. His last rational thought had been to kill Voldemort. Now that was his only purpose in life.  
  
The spell, the gentle spell hit him. Gentle compared to the others he had taken that day, but deadly. The disarming spell. A hush fell on the Death Eaters as the Ministry wizards and the teachers gasped audibly, a sound that reverberated around the clearing. Harry's wand soared through the air and landed at Voldemort's feet. Harry bowed.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered in a voice completely foreign to his own. "Thank you for relieving me of that troublesome piece of wood." Voldemort's eyes widened in shock, and possibly, fear? "Yes, they say that you cannot be killed." Harry continued, his eyes boring into Voldemort, unsettling him even more than the time when their wands had linked in a powerful Priori Incantatem spell.  
  
"Yet I shall prove them wrong." Voldemort had started to laugh then. Voice altering spell, plus faked bravery. How could it have scared him? Kill him? Did this boy of seventeen not know the means he had taken to insure immortality? Did he not experience with his own flesh; see with his own eyes, what he could do?  
  
A golden dome materialised out of nowhere and settled on them, startling everyone else. Followers, Magical Creatures, Teachers, Hit Wizards, all of them stepped forward and pressed tentatively against the dome. It felt like glass, but they all felt a powerful magic pulsating from its smooth surface.  
  
Inside the dome, Voldemort seemed like a helpless little boy. For the first time since he had risen to power, he felt panic, undeniable, uncomfortable panic. Harry had started to glow; something that hadn't happened as far as any book in the library was concerned. A blue light surrounded him, and his hair started to ruffle as if a breeze was playing at it. But there was no wind whatsoever!  
  
The blue light expanded as Harry started to walk towards the middle. It became brighter, and took in more space. Voldemort backed away, slowly, and carefully. Ron closed his eyes at that moment. He whispered something to McGonagall. Both of them were lying at a distance, a bit further away from the dome. The other teachers heard, and followed suit. A faint light started to glow, a green light, on their side of the dome.  
  
The golden contraption seemed to absorb it, and Harry's light seemed to grow even stronger. There wasn't much room left now.  
  
Suddenly, there was a blinding flash inside the dome, making them all turn away from it.  
  
That is, all but Ron, who continued wishing with al his heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PP: Well! THAT was -  
  
YPP: Crap.  
  
PP: Well, it's a little bit more forceful than what I had in mind, but I guess crap works, too.  
  
YPP: At it will be over before Monday.  
  
PP: I guess... 


	3. Lost Hope

PP: I didn't get a lot of reviews, but I'm posting anyway because I want to write this story.  
  
YPP: 'Atta girl! Finish this one, move to SDMM. Finish that, move to another short story. Pretty soon, you'll only have...*gasp* five left!!!! I'm being Sarcastic!!!  
  
PP: Oh Ha, ha. Well I will finish this one. Then I'll have five that are ACTUALLY running. After this is done, my next project will be The First Vacation, which will have around 10 to 15 more chapters.  
  
YPP: Blah! And where is Scrolls of the Past on your list?  
  
PP: Right after that! I'll still write it, but my priority, until then, will be somewhere else.  
  
PS: By the way, if you haven't noticed yet, Hermione's my favourite Character ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Losing Hermione  
  
By Phire Phoenix  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Lost Hope  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap: That is, all but Ron, who continued wishing with all his heart.  
  
~Hermione's Point of View, just after the Death Eaters struck~  
  
I will not let that Dark Wizard take over. I refuse to give in, and I will fight to the death if necessary. Yes, I believe it's necessary. Who am I?  
  
My name is Hermione Granger. I am the Head Girl and a seventh grader at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Known also as know-it-all, bookworm and teacher's pet, I take pride in studying. My best friends are Harry Potter, who is Seeker for the Quidditch Team, Ronald Weasley, who is commentator for the games, and Ginny Weasley, Chaser for the team.  
  
I will not give up. I made a promise to Dumbledore. "Don't you leave him, Hermione Granger." He said. And I don't intend to. I don't intend to. As long as there's an ounce of strength in my bones, I will protect Harry Potter with all that I have. I know Ron will, too. We three are in this together. And if that means sacrificing ourselves in order to give Harry a shot at Voldemort, then so be it.  
  
~Normal~  
  
The light subsided, and the dome vanished. For a while, their eyes could not get used to the absence of the brilliant radiation that had come from Harry while he was at the top of his rage. Ron was the first to push himself up and off the ground, even though he was one of the, if not the most heavily injured wizard on their side. The Death Eaters had no reason to hurry forward. They already knew the outcome.  
  
The Dark Mark had vanished the moment the light flared and engulfed the whole dome.  
  
The remaining Dark Wizards had fled, abandoning their unconscious mates. But no matter. All of them have had their hood off at least once during the ordeal, and they would be tracked down. Dementors were rather quiet, for some reason, and hovered at a small distance. The magical creatures had started carrying some of /their/ casualties back to the castle, with the help of some of the teachers. The giants had started to head back, too, with dozens of unconscious magicians slung over their shoulders.  
  
Ron didn't care for any of that. All he cared about were Hermione and Harry. But Hermione's in the Hospital Wing, and there was nothing he could do for her. It was very likely that it'd be the same case with Harry. But his wish had come through. His and Hermi's friendship with Harry, and the love for him that so many people held sustained him through the worst and defeated the Dark Lord.  
  
Harry was slumped on the ground. He looked as pale as a vampire, and twice as gaunt. There was no blood anywhere on him, but that didn't lift Ron's spirits. He tried to check for vitals, but insufficient knowledge of medics kept him in the dark. He could feel a weak pulse drumming on his friend's wrist, but whether that was enough to keep him alive long enough for a full recovery, he didn't know.  
  
~Hermione's POV, in the Hospital Wing, after the battle~  
  
Ugh...Those voices...So familiar...Why can't I remember where I've heard them before? I can't think...the voices...I have a feeling they used to be reassuring...But now they're beating a sledgehammer tattoo right into my skull...Can't they just all shut up for a moment and leave me alone? Where am I? What happened? ...WHO am I?  
  
Oh that's right. I'm Hermione...  
  
"What happened, Professor?" A female voice. Anxious. Worried. Kind. Madam Pomfrey?  
  
"We're not sure, Poppy, we're not sure. It appears that young Potter, in his rage to avenge Ms. Granger, had a burst of strength, which he drew from his friendship shared with Mr. Weasley and the girl herself, uh, eliminated the, uh, Dark Lord. How's Ms. Granger?" A male voice. Greasy. Sly. Unpleasant. But worried. Snape, I think.  
  
"I...better tell you outside."  
  
Potter...Weasley...Dark Lord...It's all coming back now!!! Oh god, I wish it hadn't...Those scenes...  
  
The battle...Malfoy jumping in to save me...the ambush...Voldemort...Avada Kedavra...The mixed spell wrenching into my heart...Darkness...  
  
I opened my eyes and tried to sit up. In one hit, all the pain returned. It was as though a thousand daggers were stabbing into my chest, tearing it apart like hungry hyenas, anxious to get to the heart. Oh god, what side effects did that blocking spell have combined with Avada Kedavra? Will I ever be able to recover? Why didn't Madam Pomfrey want to talk about it inside the hospital wing?  
  
I clutched my chest and tried to even my ragged breathing, to no avail. The pain intensified after every deep breath, until I finally cried out, unintentionally, startling the two fully trained adults talking just outside the door. My eyes still hadn't gotten used to its surroundings yet. It's as though it's been three days since they've seen daylight...has it?  
  
I couldn't see any of the other beds from where I lay, but there were two chairs pulled up to my bed. A heap of cards, flowers and candy lay at the feet of it, from well wishers. I smiled, but stopped almost immediately. That, too, hurt my chest. Madam Pomfrey arrived at the edge of my bed at that moment, accompanied by Snape, who tried to arrange his features into an indifferent expression. But anxiety leaked through when he tried to snap.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Exhausting yourself? None of that if I can help it!" The last part alone gave him away. Why would he be worried about me exhausting myself? I laughed inwardly, trying to hear the sound within my mind. It's been so long since I've laughed. Almost not at all for the past month. Ever since Cho Chang's parents were taken by the Dark Lord as a sign of his deep knowledge about The Boy Who Lived. Harry blamed himself for their death, and no amount of reasoning could undo his guilt.  
  
All of a sudden, I felt bitter. Reasoning. That's honestly all I can o. I can't even protect my friends! One little spell, and I'm collapsing. I can't smile, I don't know where my friends are, how the battle went, whether it's still on or not, or whether the Dark Lord's succeeded! I don't even know whether my friends are alive or not, for crying out loud!!! As Madam Pomfrey hurried to get the potion, and as Snape continued to peer at me, I felt like crying.  
  
"Hermi, don't." A voice whispered in my ear. I turned my head. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all there. Harry was the one who whispered, and he was looking at me with such sadness that I wanted to hug him, and tell him it will all be better. But I couldn't. I couldn't even move. "Hermi, you were great. You did everything you could, and in the end, you won the battle against Voldemort." Nobody flinched at that. Everyone, at least in Harry's company, had gotten used to the word. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Granger, don't do that. Don't be humble. You were brave..." A voice trailed off into silence. I could see my friends staring at the other side of the bed with respect. I knew who it was. Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and told them I needed rest. Snape led them away, but Malfoy was last to go. I shot him a look which said 'Thanks, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me besides filthy mudblood' I don't know how I poured my sarcasm into that stare, but from the nod and smile he gave me, I knew he understood.  
  
Ginny came to me again later that day. She told me all that had happened...  
  
Dumbledore was hurt, but not overly, so he was able to explain it, albeit with a lot of theories. Actually, my blocking spell was one of the most powerful in existence. But a spell like Avada Kedavra can't be just blocked, even by someone else, so the spell came back to me. I didn't die because the blocking spell fused with the Death Spell, diminishing its power by quite a lot. But apparently I'm really weak. She didn't need to say that. I knew it already. What I really wanted to know was whether I could recover, but she avoided that topic like a piece of hot iron.  
  
Then Harry and Ron, seemingly fuelled by anger, went on a rampage and within the hour, a lot of Death Eaters were gone. Harry had a duel with Voldemort, and was relieved of his wand early on. But he was at the peak of his power, and according to Ron, friendship pulled through for us. I almost smiled at that point, but remembered the ordeal that smiling put me through.  
  
Harry lay unconscious for a day and two nights. The other casualties all recovered within the night. But three ministry wizards were killed. Some, like Sirius and Remus, had scarring wounds, but they weren't too bad. That made me wonder just how long I'd been in this trance. Two days?  
  
"You looked like you were dead...for five whole days." Ginny informed me quietly, tears streaking down her face. "On the sixth you had begun to regain some of the colour in your cheeks. You don't look to be much better off today, the seventh day." Oh god. A whole week it's been since the battle. Oh god, how could I be so weak???  
  
Ginny left after I broke the eye contact. There were tears shining on my face, too. Not only about the weakness. I might never have enough strength to thank my two friends...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PP: The thanking part is deeper than you think  
  
YPP: Thank god this will be over next chapter. I think we're running out of tissues.  
  
PP: Aw, Yami, I didn't know you cared!  
  
YPP: I don't! My eyes got, uh, teary from, uh, the, uh, stupid things they do. Yeah, that's it!!!  
  
PP: You're a terrible liar  
  
YPP: I know = ( 


	4. Renewing of Oaths

PP: I rewrote the ending because it was too crappy to bear. Hopefully this version is a little bit better. It'll be on as alternate ending.  
  
Losing Hermione  
  
By Phire Phoenix  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Renewing of Oaths  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione remained as weak as ever through the week that passed. If anything, she seemed even feebler, despite regaining speech. The friends' worst fears were coming through. She wasn't surviving. They stayed by her bed, day and night, and even Draco took a shift here and there. They had started to mend old animosities, although it was still with a stiffness that they talked to each other. Habits are hard to break.  
  
Madam Pomfrey couldn't do anything for her. This is unlike any symptoms she had ever seen. Apparently, this mixture has never been attempted before. And perhaps it's no surprise, as the blocking spell had been developed a bit after the Dark Lord was vanquished, and no other wizard used Avada Kedavra for hate of him.  
  
Hermione was fighting a battle within herself. She despaired dying, but she felt sort of a sense of peace at finally being able to tell her friends her feelings. She knew she was hopeless. She knew she didn't have much time. When you've been a wizard for seven years, these things become obvious. The secrets she'd been holding back had almost made her sick, but she stuck to her promise.  
  
So it's no surprise to Dumbledore that he found Harry and Ron sitting with Hermione on her bed, grave expressions on their faces. Ginny had come in the meantime, and was just about to enter when Dumbledore quietly led her away; this was a time for privacy. He had an idea of what Hermione's going to say.  
  
"Now that the Dark Lord's been defeated, and I, well, am not too far from death either, I can tell you this." Hermione began uncertainly. She wasn't looking at her friends, but if she had been, she would've seen resignation written on their faces. They, too, knew that there wasn't much chance of her recovering, and just wanted to make her days happy. But Ron tried to comfort her anyways.  
  
"Hermi, don't. Don't say that. You're going to get better, and you'll become a reporter for the Daily Prophet, like you wanted. Harry is going to be an auror, I'm joining Chudley Cannons, and you can report about us! And you can write columns about how great we are, and it's all going to get better, and there's a bright..." Hermione held up her hand to stop his flow of exclamation. With sad eyes, she looked at her friend, and noticed that there were tears flowing down his cheek. Harry's, too.  
  
"Don't make this harder for me than it already is, Ron." Hermione said quietly, looking at her hands. "I never thought I would tell you this so early." She stifled a small sob. "I was planning on telling you guys when I was seventy, and with any luck, I would have forgotten all about it by then, sparing the painful ordeal, but, well." Harry and Ron looked at each other, knowing that Hermione was most likely to churn out her deepest feelings.  
  
"I never had any friends. Never. Everybody resented me, partly because of my uncanny interest in learning" and here, she snorted, "and partly because I keep making strange things happen. I was shunned. Nobody ever" She choked on her words, but continued, as though determined to tell them everything "...asked whether I was ok, whether I needed a hug...You guys were the first. Ever." She looked them in the eye now, grateful. "I want to thank both of you for this deep friendship that you have given me, for these lovely seven years, and for loving me as I am. You really don't know how much it means to me. And you, Harry. In our first year, even though I was being a real pain in the ass, you accepted me and tried to help me on Hallowe'en."  
  
They laughed then. It was the beginning of their friendship, and somehow Harry was glad that Ron had made Hermione cry that day. Because without that, they never would have become friends, they would still hate Hermione now. "Hey, hey, who says you're the only person tormented beyond belief?" Harry protested, trying to joke. He leaned across and brushed his lips across Hermione's cheek. It felt like the kiss of a brother, and although Hermione never had one, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world. "Thank you." Hermione said quietly. It appeared to be directed at Harry, but Ron was included. The taller boy pulled the other two into a hug.  
  
"And Ron..." Hermione stopped, looking doubtful. "I've known this since fifth year...and since I'm...well...it doesn't really matter whether I hold back or not, I guess." She tucked some hair behind her ear and lay back on her bed, seemingly gathering courage. "I...I...I love you." Ron gaped at her. Happiness was all over his face, mingling with sadness. Oh god, why didn't she say so earlier? Couldn't that have spared so much misery on his behalf? He, who had been trying to figure out whether she liked him, who had stayed awake at nights, wondering about her exclamation/invitation in their fourth year to ask her out, who had sat in front of the fire, hour after hour with Harry opposite of him, pouring his heart out, who dreamed of her every single night...and who finally received the response he had hoped for.  
  
"I love you too, Hermione." He whispered quietly. "I love you with all my heart, and I will protect you any way I can." Hermione had closed her eyes, but she was smiling. Harry and Ron looked at each other, and then simultaneously leaned forward to look at her closely.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey!" Harry called in panic while Ron continued to stroke Hermione's hair. The matron came over, took one look at Hermione, and shook her head. She performed a couple of spells, but half-heartedly, as though she already knew the outcome. She finished the last spell with a sigh and looked at Harry sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry, lad. Her life force is dripping out of her like water from a tap. She's got two more minutes, tops." The two boys closed their eyes in despair. Ron reached across and held Harry's hand, squeezing it hard to let his friend know that they were both feeling the same thing. Neither of them could stand it. Losing Hermione. Losing Hermione. We're losing Hermione. That was all they could think of.  
  
Harry leaned closer, as did Ron. The action on the battlefield seemed to replay as Madam Pomfrey felt a powerful presence within the boys. Dumbledore had arrived with Ginny, Snape and Draco, and the four of them were watching in silence. Harry caressed her hair, twirling a strand of it in his fingers. How many times had they made fun of her bushy hair? But as she grew, her hair, though bushy as ever, had changed, somehow. It looked attractive with the slim, tall figure that she had grown into. Harry remembered with a bitter smile the jealousy Ron suffered when other boys began noticing her. Then Ron kissed her, his lips gently brushing against hers. When he pulled back, his face was carefully expressionless. Both boys took one last look at her and turned their backs, silently sobbing.  
  
Dumbledore gasped. Something you didn't hear very often. He had seen too many things, heard about too many facts to be easily surprised, but this is...stunning. Hermione's bushy hair was ruffling in all directions, as though strong gales were blowing at it. She levitated at about a feet above the bed. Harry and Ron's auras were visible now: They were dark blue, and some of it seemed to be diverting to Hermione's body. The boys themselves turned back to Hermione, and found with surprise that they were helping, in some strange way.  
  
Hermione fell back onto the bed and her eyes fluttered. Madam Pomfrey gave an exclamation. This girl wasn't supposed to live, not past this minute. But now she's as fit as she had been before the whole ordeal. Perhaps even stronger.  
  
Ron and Harry pulled Hermione into a bear hug as soon as she opened her eyes and sat up, looking around her with shock. She felt normal. Stronger. She felt like the witch she had been before Voldemort struck. Ron kissed her again, more passionately this time, and she returned it. Harry slipped away from them, joining the spectators.  
  
"Oh Hermi, you nut, why didn't you tell me before! You could've saved me a heck of a lot of misery these past three years!" Hermione's eyes opened in surprise and happiness, but she simply laughed and pulled Harry towards them. "A dept repaid" She said with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"What happened? Why does Hermione seem to think that it's a debt repaid?" Draco Ginny turned to Dumbledore when Ginny uttered the questions. It had been on his mind, too, but he didn't want to look like as though he cared too much. The aforementioned three turned to Dumbledore a well, Hermione and Ron's arms and Harry leaning against her.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Snape snorted impatiently. "She saved Harry and Ron's lives on the battlefield and now they saved her life." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"And as for the spell that Harry and Ron cast without knowing, well it's been only attempted once before, by Godric Gryffindor himself. His little sister, quite young at that time, had been struck by a fatal disease and nothing the wizarding world knew about at that time could save her. While holding her hand in her final hour, Godric Gryffindor sobbed into her chest. His tears soaked her hospital gown, and magically, her life force returned." He grinned at Hermione rather childishly. "Now everyone thinks that is a legend because many great wizards and witches have attempted it with no avail, but I suppose it took a truly strong bond between the giver and the recipient for it to work."  
  
Hermione giggled. She snuggled closer to Ron, which made Harry fall into her lap rather abruptly. "Hey!" He protested, looking at Hermione in mock anger. "No fair! Is this how you treat lifesavers?" Hermione laughed, soon joined by everyone else. There was no need to celebrate. Kindred Spirits understood other. Now Fred and George, whether they'd pass up a chance of a great party, the fall of Voldemort, Ronnikins getting his wish AND Hermione surviving, was another matter.  
  
It was quite obvious what was going to happen. Fred and George are going to invite everyone who's been even a little bit involved to the grandest party Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has ever known, in honour of recent events. It's going t be a blast but the resulting chaos from their jokes, their pranks and the party itself will be great enough to send several teachers after their blood, despite the fact that they are no longer students. Yep, it would be just like Ron said, everything would be ok.  
  
~*~  
  
Epilogue  
  
~*~  
  
Everything did turn out to be ok. They graduated from Hogwarts with flying colours, Hermione on top of everyone else. Surprise, surprise. Snape even gave Harry and Ron a good mark, but they did work hard that year. Harry successfully became an auror, although it feels foolish fighting alongside Sirius, his godfather, and Remus. Hermione replaced Rita Skeeter in the Daily Prophet, and is their best reporter. She's been reporter of the month five times in a row six months after she arrived. Harry travels a lot, but whenever he returns, he always made sure to visit Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mrs. Hermione Weasley.  
  
Ron didn't join Chudley Cannons...because he got asked to play in the National League. He was so happy that he jumped up and down for an hour, until Hermione used a freezing charm. They are madly in love, and there don't seem to be any problems. In fact, five years later, they decided to marry. Ginny was the bridesmaid, and Harry was best man.  
  
Ginny and Harry married shortly after that. Harry takes Ginny often on his travels, but when he doesn't, and when he's working locally, she and him live with Ron and Hermione. He did pay for part of the house, after all. Sirius lives close to them, in a little house he transported from near of Godric's Hollow. He got himself a girlfriend and spends most of his conversations with Harry crowing over her.  
  
Three years after that, Hermione had a little girl, and named her Lily. Ginny had a boy two years later, and named him James. Get your mind out of the gutter, they are not going to marry, not when James' mother is Lily's fathers sister. Incense, whatever are you thinking about?  
  
Did I mention all four of them became Animagi? Ron has regular duels with Harry, although Harry is at a disadvantage, being a stag, and Ron being a wolf and all. Hermione is a cat, and Ginny is an owl. They're unregistered, of course, because registering would take all the fun out of things, though I daresay the original James is a bit disappointed that his son became Animagi after he graduated.  
  
But Hermione, who does quite a bit of research in her off-time, is working on the possibility of transforming into different animals.  
  
And so, they lived happily ever after.  
  
Not peacefully, just happily.  
  
Because you couldn't exactly call freezing charms, inter-house howlers, daily transfigurations into large and hideous animals and insults thrown every five minutes peaceful, could you?  
  
PP: Don't bother reading chapter five, it's just the alternate ending that used to be posted until I decided to get off my lazy butt and write this one. 


	5. This used to be the ending, but it sucke...

I know this is posted as Chapter five, but in fact this is chapter four. It is the ending anyone who read this story before knows. But this ending was WAY crappy so I wrote a separate one, which is now available under chapter four, go read it.  
  
Losing Hermione  
  
By Phire Phoenix  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Renewing of Oaths  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Hermione remained as weak as ever through the week that passed. If anything, she seemed even feebler, despite regaining speech. The friends' worst fears were coming through. She wasn't surviving. They stayed by her bed, day and night, and even Draco took a shift here and there. They had started to mend old animosities, although it was still with a stiffness that they talked to each other. Habits are hard to break.  
  
Madam Pomfrey couldn't do anything for her. This is unlike any symptoms she had ever seen. Apparently, this mixture has never been attempted before. And perhaps it's no surprise, as the blocking spell had been developed a bit after the Dark Lord was vanquished, and no other wizard used Avada Kedavra for hate of him.  
  
Hermione was fighting a battle within herself. She despaired dying, but she felt sort of a sense of peace at finally being able to tell her friends her feelings. She knew she was hopeless. She knew she didn't have much time. When you've been a wizard for seven years, these things become obvious. The secrets she'd been holding back had almost made her sick, but she stuck to her promise.  
  
So it's no surprise to Dumbledore that he found Harry and Ron sitting with Hermione on her bed, grave expressions on their faces. Ginny had come in the meantime, and was just about to enter when Dumbledore quietly led her away; this was a time for privacy. He had an idea of what Hermione's going to say.  
  
"Now that the Dark Lord's been defeated, and I, well, am not too far from death either, I can tell you this." Hermione began uncertainly. She wasn't looking at her friends, but if she had been, she would've seen resignation written on their faces. They, too, knew that there wasn't much chance of her recovering, and just wanted to make her days happy. But Ron tried to comfort her anyways.  
  
"Hermi, don't. Don't say that. You're going to get better, and you'll become a reporter for the Daily Prophet, like you wanted. Harry is going to be an auror, I'm joining Chudley Cannons, and you can report us! It's all going to get better, and there's a bright..." Hermione held up her hand to stop his flow of exclamation. With sad eyes, she looked at her friend, and noticed that there were tears flowing down his cheek. Harry's, too.  
  
"Ron, you know as well as I do that it's highly improbable. Please, make this easier for me. Don't try to cheer me up." Ron nodded, unspeaking. Hermione bit her lip. "Harry...I'm your twin..." She said, out of the blue, startling both of them. Harry jumped up.  
  
"What?" He asked incredulously. Hermione smiled with bitterness that he should know this, moments before his twin dies. "I'm your twin." She repeated firmly." Voldemort doesn't know it, because Dumbledore thought that if I were brought up with my guardians, the Grangers, the people I consider my dear parents, both of us would have more of a chance of surviving. There's an ancient magic of the Potter family, besides the magic of sacrifice. The twins can protect each other, no matter how far away they may be."  
  
Harry was still gaping at her. But he knew that Hermione would never lie. She never has, and she never will. And she's not the type to play a trick on them, not now, not here. "Since when have you known this?" He stuttered, sitting down carefully so not to shake the bed and cause her any more agony. Hermione knew her friends well enough to know that they believed her, but she wasn't sure whether that would change anything. After all, Harry can't protect her now.  
  
"Second year. When Dumbledore realised that Voldemort's attempts at getting stronger were getting cleverer, he told me so I could be more aware of things, and be close to you. And maybe that's why I realised about the basilisk in time...you were protecting me, even though you weren't aware of it, and you provided just enough information about you being a parseltongue." Ron smiled at the memory. It seemed that they haven't shared a smile in so long. But his face fell as Hermione continued talking.  
  
"I never had any friends. Never. Everybody resented me, partly because of my uncanny interest in learning" and here, she snorted, "and partly because I keep making strange things happen. I was shunned. Nobody ever" She choked on her words, but continued, as though determined to tell them everything "...asked whether I was ok, whether I needed a hug...You guys were the first. Ever." She looked them in the eye now, grateful. "I want to thank both of you for this deep friendship that you have given me, for these lovely seven years, and for loving me as I am. And you, Harry. In our first year, even though you didn't know about me being your twin, you accepted me and tried to help me on Hallowe'en."  
  
They laughed then. It was the beginning of their friendship, and somehow Harry was glad that Ron had made Hermione cry that day. Because without that, they never would have become friends, they would still hate Hermione now. Harry leaned across and brushed his lips across Hermione's cheek. A brother's gentle kiss. "Thank you." Hermione said quietly. It appeared to be directed at Harry, but Ron was included. The taller boy pulled the other two into a hug.  
  
"And Ron..." Hermione stopped, looking doubtful. "I've known this since fifth year...and since I'm...well...it doesn't really matter whether I hold back or not, I guess." She tucked some hair behind her ear and lay back on her bed, seemingly gathering courage. "I...I...I love you." Ron gaped at her. Happiness was all over his face, mingling with sadness. Oh god, why didn't she say so earlier? Couldn't that have spared so much misery on his behalf? He, who had been trying to figure out whether she liked him, who had stayed awake at nights, wondering about her exclamation/invitation in their fourth year to ask her out, who had sat in front of the fire, hour after hour with Harry opposite of him, pouring his heart out, who dreamed of her every single night...and who finally received the response he had hoped for.  
  
"I love you too, Hermione." He whispered quietly. "I love you with all my heart, and I will protect you any way I can." Hermione had closed her eyes, but she was smiling. Harry and Ron looked at each other, and then simultaneously leaned forward to look at her closely.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey!" Harry called in panic while Ron continued to stroke Hermione's hair. The matron came over, took one look at Hermione, and shook her head. She performed a couple of spells, but half-heartedly, as though she already knew the outcome. She finished the last spell with a sigh and looked at Harry sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry, lad. Her life force is dripping out of her like water from a tap. She's got two more minutes, tops." The two boys closed their eyes in despair. Ron reached across and held Harry's hand, squeezing it hard to let his friend know that they were both feeling the same thing. Neither of them could stand it. Losing Hermione. Losing Hermione. We're losing Hermione. That was all they could think of.  
  
Harry leaned closer, as did Ron. The action on the battlefield seemed to replay as Madam Pomfrey felt a powerful presence within the boys. Dumbledore had arrived with Ginny, Snape and Draco, and the four of them were watching in silence. Harry kissed her first, a gentle kiss. Then Ron, a lover's kiss. They took one last look at her and turned their backs, silently sobbing.  
  
Dumbledore gasped. Something you didn't hear very often. He had seen too many things, heard about too many facts to be easily surprised, but this is...stunning. Hermione's bushy hair was ruffling in all directions, as though strong gales were blowing at it. She levitated at about a feet above the bed. Harry and Ron's auras were visible now: They were dark blue, and some of it seemed to be diverting to Hermione's body. The boys themselves turned back to Hermione, and found with surprise that they were helping, in some strange way.  
  
Hermione fell back onto the bed and her eyes fluttered. Madam Pomfrey gave an exclamation. This girl wasn't supposed to live, not past this minute. But now she's as fit as she had been before the whole ordeal. Perhaps even stronger.  
  
Ron and Harry pulled Hermione into a bear hug as soon as she opened her eyes and sat up, looking around her with shock. She felt normal. Stronger. She felt like the witch she had been before Voldemort struck. Ron kissed her again, more passionately this time, and she returned it. Harry slipped away from them, joining the spectators.  
  
"Oh Hermi, you nut, why didn't you tell me before! You could've saved me a heck of a lot of misery these past three years!" Hermione's eyes opened in surprise and happiness, but she simply laughed and pulled Harry towards them. "A dept repaid" She said with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"What happened? Why does Hermione seem to think that it's a debt repaid?" Draco, Snape and Ginny turned to Dumbledore when Madam Pomfrey uttered the questions. It had been on their minds, too, but they didn't want to disturb the three. The aforementioned three turned to Dumbledore a well, Hermione and Ron's arms and Harry leaning against her.  
  
"Well, I presume that when Avada Kedavra took place the first time, Hermione infused some of her life force to Harry. Harry is still a very powerful warlock, because he's the heir of Gryffindor, but without Hermione, he'd probably still be in St. Mungo's. He would've survived, but Hermione gave him the push he needed. Now, Ms. Granger wasn't killed because of the blocking spell, but when she almost died, Harry simple reversed the action. It's a magic described in ancient archives, thought to be a legend."  
  
Hermione giggled. She snuggled closer to Ron, which made Harry fall into her lap rather abruptly. "Hey!" He protested, looking at his twin in mock anger. "No fair! Is this how you treat siblings?" Hermione laughed, soon joined by everyone else. There was no need to celebrate. Kindred Spirits understood other. Now Fred and George, whether they'd pass up a chance of a great party, the fall of Voldemort, Ronnikins getting his wish AND Hermione surviving, was another matter. Knowing them, they would probably come from Gred and Feorge's joke shop, invite everyone who's even slightly involved, and have the grandest party Hogwarts, or the wizarding realm, has ever known. The three smiled at the thought. It was as Ron had said. Everything would be ok.  
  
~*~  
  
Epilogue  
  
~*~  
  
Everything did turn out to be ok. They graduated from Hogwarts with flying colours, Hermione on top of everyone else. Surprise, surprise. Snape even gave Harry and Ron a good mark, but they did work hard that year. Harry successfully became an auror, although it feels foolish fighting alongside Sirius, his godfather, and Remus. Hermione replaced Rita Skeeter in the Daily Prophet, and is their best reporter. She's been reporter of the month five times in a row six months after she arrived. Harry travels a lot, but whenever he returns, they always have a grand party.  
  
Ron didn't join Chudley Cannons...because he got asked to play in the National League. He was so happy that he jumped up and down for an hour, until Hermione used a freezing charm. They are madly in love, and there don't seem to be any problems. In fact, five years later, they decided to marry. Ginny was the bridesmaid, and Harry was best man.  
  
Ginny and Harry married shortly after that. Harry takes Ginny often on his travels, but when he doesn't, and when he's working locally, she and him live with Ron and Hermione. He did pay for part of the house, after all. Sirius lives close to them, in a little house he transported from near of Godric's Hollow. He got himself a girlfriend.  
  
Three years after that, Hermione had a little girl, and named her Lily. Ginny had a boy two years later, and named him James. And they did bear resemblance to their name sakes. Of course, they couldn't marry *shudder* I mean, their fathers and mothers are twins and siblings!!! Gosh people, get serious!!  
  
Did I mention all four of them became Animagi? Ron has regular duels with Harry, although Harry is at a disadvantage, being a stag, and Ron being a wolf and all. Hermione is a cat, and Ginny is an owl. But the Department of Spells and Enchantments is working on trying to get people to transform into several different animals. Then we'll see who wins, Harry or Ron.  
  
And so, they lived happily ever after.  
  
Not peaceful, just happily.  
  
Because you couldn't exactly call freezing charms, yelling charms, daily transfigurations into large and hideous animals and insults thrown every five minutes peaceful, could you? No. But they were happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PP: Hehe...the epilogue was corny, but I felt like it. I mean...they're happy, and it's picture perfect. 


End file.
